


【莲生】因为是命中注定的花仙子

by SHO_yui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHO_yui/pseuds/SHO_yui
Summary: 只是闲暇之余的网上赏花，居然赏到了美丽的花仙子。既然是命运的馈赠，为何不就这样把他留在自己身边好了。
Relationships: 川尻莲/大平祥生
Kudos: 3





	【莲生】因为是命中注定的花仙子

屋外的阳光正好，还有夹带着暖意的微风，从房间打开了一半的窗户外静静地泄在床上拱起的一团被窝上，把还裹在里面的川尻莲捂得暖烘烘的。他从被子里探出一只胳膊，精准命中摆在床头的闹钟，又习惯性倒回床上左右翻滚了几下，最终还是决定放弃挣扎，离开棉被温暖的怀抱。

即使是在家工作，川尻莲依旧给自己定下规矩，按平时的作息要求自己。干活累了的时候他会打开别的网页随意翻翻，转换心情。

最近他比较沉迷于上图片网站欣赏各种花朵的照片。因为疫情的影响而不得不被限制出行的缘故，明明已经是春光明媚的时节，却不能沐浴在万里晴空下悠闲地赏花，即使本身就是宅家派的川尻莲也有点不大适应。

算了，网上赏花也是赏。

他点开图片将它们放大，然后开始啪嗒啪嗒地点着下一页的光标一张张浏览。当画面转换成一丛黄色小雏菊的照片时，他不可置信地眨了眨眼睛。

画面上有一圈亮晶晶的轮廓，凑近一看居然是一个小小的人影。此时那道身影正侧躺在一颗嫩黄色的花苞上，蓬松的金发乖巧地覆在额前，纤长的睫毛安静地搭在垂落着的眼睑上，可爱的上唇微微翘起，嘴巴便成了微张的状态，简直就是小孩子的模样。原本莲以为那只是图片本身的一部分，谁想图片上的小人竟然动了，他轻轻地抽了抽鼻尖，换了一个方向背对着莲继续躺着，并没有打算醒过来的样子。

川尻莲揉了揉眼睛，那个小人依然停留在自己的视线范围之内。

这绝对不是幻觉。

川尻莲觉得今天是不是应该买点彩票会比较合适。

他右键将图片保存了下来，并且把这张照片设置成了桌面，看到屏幕上那个小人又蜷成一团扭了扭身子，莲不禁嘴角上扬。

从那以后，每天打开电脑他都会在桌面上停留一会儿，观察小人的行动轨迹也成了川尻莲的日常乐趣。大部分时候小人都还是安安稳稳地躺在花朵或者叶子上睡觉，剩下的一小部分时间就是朝着各种方向瞪着一双可怜巴巴的下垂眼，微张着嘴发呆。

一开始川尻莲还只是饶有兴趣地盯着小人看，很快他便不愿满足于此。他想，如果这个小家伙也能看得见自己就好了。

心动不如行动，他用手指戳了戳屏幕上那个同往常一样还沉浸在睡梦中的小人。

小人动了动，看来是有点效果。

再戳一下。

小人应该是被彻底闹醒了，他不情愿地一边从花朵上坐起来一边揉揉眼睛。他刚一睁开眼，就跟川尻莲放大的视线对个正着，在川尻莲的注视下从花朵上垂直跌落下去。

亲眼目睹突然消失在花丛中的那一团金光，川尻莲一瞬间有点懵圈。

没过多久，那团金光缓缓自绿叶丛中升起，重新落回了花朵上，一双大眼睛直勾勾地盯着莲，像是看到了什么稀奇古怪的东西一般，嘴巴自然地变成了“o”的形状，就跟平时发呆那样，看起来傻乎乎的。

川尻莲伸出一只手在屏幕面前小幅度地晃了晃，企图唤回小人逐渐游走的意识。

“你能看见我吗？”

画面里的小人点点头。

“你能说两句话吗？”

他看见画面里小人的嘴巴动了动，却没有听到任何声音。

看来屏幕里的小人能听得见自己的声音，但自己听不见对方的。

“可是我听不见你的声音欸，要怎么办才好啊？”

小人搔了搔脑袋，似乎因为没想到办法而越来越着急，开始绕着底下的花朵一遍又一遍地转圈圈。就在快要把川尻莲转晕的时候，小人突然又落回了花瓣上，伸出一根手指往垂直屏幕的方向指去。

“欸？什么？”川尻莲顺着那根手指的方向指了指自己的鼻尖，不明所以。

在一大一小隔着电脑屏幕使出浑身解数各种比划后，川尻莲终于弄明白了对方的意思。他伸出手指，放在了屏幕中小人的身上，闭上了眼睛。

强烈的光芒即使在闭眼的状态也不可避免地漏进了川尻莲的眼角，待眼前重新恢复黑暗，他才慢慢地睁开眼睛。

映入眼帘的是他一直很想上手蹂躏一把的浅金色头毛，蓬软的头顶上还落着两颗小巧的雏菊花朵。比屏幕里放大了数十倍的眼里闪烁着的金光更加清晰可见。玲珑剔透的肌肤，精致美丽的五官，雪白的长袍和散落一地的黄色小雏菊无不在暗示着川尻莲，眼前这个比自己还要高挑的美人正是屏幕里那个总爱在花丛里打瞌睡和闷闷地发着呆的小精灵。

“现在你听得到我说话了吗？”丰唇轻启，是柔和动听的低沉嗓音。

此时的川尻莲已经丧失了语言能力，只能愣愣地点点头。

“没想到真的有人能看得见我。”美人顿时露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，亦如鲜花盛放，不同于玫瑰或是月季的娇媚，那是小雏菊特有的机灵与可爱。

“我也很意外，原来花仙子是真实存在的啊。”

“当然啦！而且能遇到我的命定之人，我真的太高兴了！”说着，过分活泼的花仙子便一把扑上去抱住了还没彻底缓过神来的川尻莲。

“命……命定之人？”被突如其来的幸福感袭来的川尻莲再次差点停止了语言和思考。

“以前听长辈们说起过，人类几乎无法感知我们的存在，只有极少数的人类可以看见我们的真身，而这些人便是我们的命定之人。每一个仙子都有各自的命定之人，但是最终能遇见自己命定之人的仙子却仅有极少数。”随即他双手环上莲的脖子，“所以，见到你的时候，我开心都得快要昏过去了。”似乎受他太过激动的心情影响，不知道从哪来的几颗小雏菊花朵砸向川尻莲的衣服，又顺着莲的手臂和身子陆续滚落在了地板上。

可不是嘛，都从花瓣上摔下去了，吓了我一大跳。川尻莲在心里偷笑。

“鄙人川尻莲，很幸运能成为您的命定之人。”凝视着对方纯洁无暇的目珠，川尻莲脑海里恍惚间升起一股别样的心思。在那道视线的引诱下，莲双手圈住了宽大的长袍下那段纤细紧致的腰身，细长的狐狸眼里闪着略带狡黠的精光，“那，请问我命中注定的花仙子，能否告知您的芳名呢？”

“祥生。”花仙子抬眸浅笑，稍稍拉近了与身前之人的距离，“我，可以叫你莲吗？”

“乐意之至。”

没有谁去刻意引导谁，他们如同磁极的两头，注定相互吸引。

双唇相贴的那一刻，一股清甜的花香猛地钻进莲的鼻孔，挑逗着他当下已是加倍敏感的嗅觉神经，不禁让他想再渴求更多。他空出一只手覆上祥生的后脑，埋进那片金色的柔软中，加重了压在对面唇瓣上的力道。

细碎的低吟与混乱的喘息越来越频繁地从祥生被堵住唇缝间漏出，川尻莲再也按耐不住，他略过那些浪费时间的试探，趁祥生换气时门关轻启的一瞬间侵入，顺势卷起那尚蜷缩成一团的温软之物。

川尻莲尽可能的往更深的地方探去，用舌尖勾住对方的舌苔底部，一发力便同藤蔓一般将它整个缠住，灵巧地划起了圈，把祥生的里面绕得晕头转向。总算肯松开桎梏的川尻莲仍旧没有放过祥生的打算，他深吸一口气，让越发浓郁的香气灌满整个鼻腔。如同获得了一股强大的力量，他开始向四面八方展开全力的进攻，那架势像是要把对方口腔里蜜液榨得一分不剩才肯满足。

仅仅只是亲吻就足以让从未有过如此悸动的祥生陷入情迷之中，他早已软成一滩春水，堪堪借着川尻莲环在他腰上的一只手支撑着越发不听使唤的身体。他也从未想过，单是亲吻带来的愉悦就已经远超出了他的意识控制范围。

隔着轻薄的丝绸布料，祥生能感受到顶在他腿间的那股灼热，脸上的红晕又加深了几分。与此同时，他能感觉到自己体内掀起的热潮也在飞速朝下身涌动。

“果然，花仙子就是比普通人要更美味一些。”当两人之间微薄的空气快要被抽干时，川尻莲才恋恋不舍地松开了祥生。眼前祥生耷拉着的眼尾染上了嫩粉，方才分开时不小心带出来的津液还残留了一点在被吻得湿润的嘴角上，即使在室内灯下也能反光到发亮。面对这副动人又淫靡的景象，川尻莲情不自禁地用拇指划过那颗液滴下娇嫩的皮肤，目光如炬：“祥生想不想也体会一下人类生活中最棒的乐趣？”

祥生还维持着嘴巴微开的表情盯着川尻莲看了好一会儿，然后垂下了脑袋。

“莲原来也跟别的人类做过这种事啊……”

被祥生这么没头没脑的来了一句，身下的小小莲差点一夜回到解放前。

不过很快川尻莲便反应过来，乐得一双眼眯得更细了。

“原来我的小仙子还会吃醋呀～”川尻莲上手狂撸了一把祥生的头毛，如愿以偿地勾起一抹得逞的笑，“放心，那都是很久以前的事了。现在的莲，心里只有祥生一个，想把身体和心灵都交付的对象，也只有祥生一个。”他恢复了一些正经的神态，牵起祥生的双手温柔地摩挲，“祥生是纯白无暇的仙子，而我则是在污秽杂乱的人间摸爬滚打了二十几年的人类。祥生，你愿意接受这样这样的川尻莲吗？”

“人间的事情我不了解，我只知道，找到莲以后，我就不会放手了。”祥生重新望向那双所谓被凡尘侵蚀过的眼眸，只能看见自己的身影清清楚楚倒映在里面。

川尻莲挑起一侧嘴角，指尖沿着祥生的衣领边缘划到正中央的扣子上。

“那么，欢迎来到人类世界。”

长袍如融雪般从祥生肩头滑落，一副白皙到发散着淡淡金光的躯体完全暴露在了川尻莲的面前，那身上每一处的线条都仿佛是由艺术之神雕刻出来的，细致而精美。

川尻莲就这么在原地呆呆地欣赏了一阵，把祥生看得有些羞赧难耐。他从来没有在其他仙子，更别说是人类的面前这么赤裸裸地展现自己的全部，又被情投意合的对方这么认真地打量，自然紧张得手足无措。

“莲……别看了……好……害羞………”

意识终于回归的川尻莲笑着望向这个光是被看就已经羞涩到不行的仙子，牵起他带到自己的床边坐下。

“因为祥生太美了，就忍不住多看了两眼。”川尻莲也跟着跪在祥生身前，“待会，祥生你乖乖地，只管享受就好。我还想看到更多表情的祥生，我相信那一定比现在的祥生要更美。”

“莲，你要做什……啊！”祥生一句话还没说完就被一股突如其来的温润触感堵在了喉咙里，他低头看去，川尻莲已经埋在他两腿之间，将已经半勃的性器全数吞进了嘴里。体感上的欢愉与内心的震惊共同刺激着祥生的每一根神经，大脑里阻隔理智与放纵的那堵墙一瞬间轰然倒塌。

川尻莲满意地感受到口中属于祥生纯洁干净的茎身逐渐涨大，他缓缓退出到顶端，用舌尖在上面一遍遍划着圈，继而他一手轻柔地揉捏起最下面两颗饱满的玉珠，舌尖沿着柱身从底端开始舔到最上方，浅浅地含住上半部分，一边前后摆动着头部，一边继续用舌头灵活地绕着柱身打旋。

川尻莲抬眼，捕捉到了轻咬着下唇，用盈满春色与水光的双眼同样望着他的迷离神情。

斗志在熊熊欲火中愈燃愈烈。

他发动起猛烈的攻势，试图将这整根尤物都包裹进口腔里，可这毕竟不是一般人类的器物，天赐的绝妙尺寸还是让川尻莲刺激得眼泪都快飙出来了，但他却极度享受喉腔深处被顶撞开来的这份快感。而且，与人类下身浓厚的腥膻味不同，祥生的那处天然就散发着一股清新扑鼻的花香，更是让川尻莲口交体验的好感度上升了好几个水平。

他愈加奋力地吞吐着手中美丽的器物，贪婪地嗅着包绕在他四周狭小空间内的菊花香。

初尝人事的仙子哪经得起这般花样百出的逗弄，没多久便伴随着彻底释放的尖叫，颤抖着身体交代在了川尻莲的嘴里。

“莲！对不起，我不是有意的……”看到川尻莲嘴角还挂着一道刚刚自己释放出来的白浊，祥生立马就慌了。

川尻莲倒是一脸平静，他一把抓住祥生因为无措又在乱动的双手，在祥生惊诧的目光中，喉头一滚，将嘴里的精液尽数吞下，又用干净的舌尖把唇边剩下的液体卷回口腔。

“祥生的花蜜真甜。”川尻莲调皮地舔了舔下唇，“多谢款待～”

“真……真的吗？”祥生的脸已经红成了娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，根本没法再直视川尻莲的眼睛。

“真的哦～祥生也想尝尝吗？”

“欸？”

祥生还没从震惊中反应过来，川尻莲便在他铃口处用手指又刮了一点方才的白浊抹上自己的舌尖，然后扣住祥生猛地把他压在了床上，舌尖笔直地朝祥生被惊得微张的嘴里袭去。

清甜的气息再度充斥于他们的唇齿间，如汹涌的浪潮翻滚，疯狂拍打着脆弱的口腔四壁。

“怎么样？我没有骗祥生吧？”

祥生偏过视线点了点头，看到他一副别扭又害羞的样子，川尻莲玩心大起。不过看在小仙子才初次经历人类的性事，终究还是不忍心把他折腾得太惨。

反正来日方长嘛。川尻莲愉快地想。

“祥生准备好继续了吗？”

“继续？”祥生转回视线冲川尻莲眨了眨眼。

“是啊，还有比刚才更美妙的体验在等着祥生呢。”川尻莲的笑容在祥生眼前逐渐放大，他深深地望了祥生一眼后便脱下身上有些汗湿了的白T恤往床头一扔，将脑袋凑上祥生一侧的脸颊，从耳垂开始细致地舔弄起来。

温热潮湿的呼吸从脖颈一路蔓延至胸口，一侧乳尖蓦地被严实地包裹住，被口腔内灼热的空气熏得发烫，在先前已经感受过其惊人魅力的舌尖快速挑弄下一点点挺立，如一颗成熟的樱桃，透着诱人的色泽。嘴巴无法顾及的另一侧并没有因此受到冷落，纤细的指尖也在灵活地挑逗着，双重夹击下的祥生呼吸越来越凌乱，两只手无处安放，目光所及之处只有川尻莲柔顺的银色发丝，他便如同抓住救命稻草一般，十指深深扎入茂密的发间，时而是杂乱无章的抚摸，时而又因为被触碰到敏感点而突然加重了手上的力道，扣得川尻莲一阵头皮发麻。

可川尻莲就是喜欢祥生这样为他的动作而沦陷的反应，于是更加坏心眼地揪住他的敏感点不放，惹得祥生又喘又叫，一次次将身子弓起地更高，看上去像极了在迫不及待地迎合川尻莲的抚慰，才释放过的分身又渐渐抬起了头。

川尻莲的手开始游走到祥生的下身，指腹擦过大腿内侧洁白细嫩的肌肤来到那片尚未被开垦过的禁地。他感到怀里的祥生剧烈地抖动了一下，于是停止了继续下移的双唇，重新回到祥生的眼前。抽出另一只手轻柔地拨弄着他额前散开的碎发。

“祥生，放松自己的身体。不用怕，一切都安心的交给我，好吗？”

“嗯！”祥生也不知道为什么他可以无条件的信任这个生活在他完全不了解的世界里的人，可一想到那个人是川尻莲，这个对他来说充斥着各种未知的人类世界竟也不再让他感到一丝的畏惧。祥生攀上川尻莲细汗密布的后背，手掌一深一浅地扫过光滑潮湿的肌肤，抚过的每一寸都冒着滚烫的热气，灼烧着祥生脆弱的枝叶。那是一种奇妙的痛感，让他不由自主与这片灼热贴得更近。

感受到来自祥生笨拙的回应，川尻莲顿时红了一双眼，下方的手继续开始了动作。他一把捉住祥生先前早已被吸吮得红润的唇瓣，再一次往里疯狂地灌注着源源不断的爱意，替他转移着来自下身被一根又一根手指缓慢开拓的注意力。

一开始就被情欲冲昏头脑的川尻莲在进行到途中时才后知后觉的想起家里没有备着润滑液的事情，奈何箭在弦上，正懊恼着可能要冒着祥生会受伤的风险继续时，探向后穴的手指让他有了惊喜的发现。或许又要归功于花仙子自身的特性，祥生的体内完全不需要额外的润滑，前期那一波又一波的轮番挑逗足以让甬道被充分润湿，轻而易举地就能塞下一截指节。

此时川尻莲已经将三根手指全部埋进了紧致的小穴内，毫不留情地四下探索着祥生体内薄弱的敏感点，配合着翻搅的动作，祥生细碎的呻吟也一下一下地从他微仰的喉尖蹦出来，混杂着下体传来的咕滋咕滋的水声，清晰地回荡在室内密闭的空间中，组成一曲塞壬的魔音，将他们纷纷拉入情欲的漩涡，万劫不复。

手指很快便被另一件更为粗大的物件替代，刚顶进入口的那一瞬间，祥生的身体立马像过电似的猛得一抖，川尻莲赶紧抱紧了身下仿佛受到过度惊吓的仙子，才没让他重新跌回床垫里。

川尻莲一只手捞住祥生结实的腹部，覆在他后背，耐心地舔舐起他白皙细嫩的颈后皮肤，另一只手握住早就滚烫到发胀的欲望向渴望已久的花穴内缓缓推进。

“莲！不行了……啊！不行了……太……太满了……呜呜……”每前进一步都换来祥生带着哭腔的求饶，看着他楚楚可怜的样子川尻莲其实很想摸摸他软绵绵的脑袋安慰他“祥生要是不愿意的话我们就不做了”。但是此情此景，让川尻莲就地妥协简直就是在诅咒自己立马遭一顿天打雷劈。

“没关系哦，祥生，很快就能变得舒服了。”估摸着差不多顶到了最深处，祥生也逐渐从哭喊转为了粘腻的闷哼，看样子比先前要适应了不少。川尻莲心下一动，将身子稍稍往外撤出一些，然后猛然一发奇袭，把祥生顶得又是一阵发着颤的惊叫。一旦发动，川尻莲便没有停下来的打算，他开始享受起祥生另一种不同的，因为欢愉而尾音上扬的呻吟。

“啊……啊哈……好酸啊……”祥生的双膝堪堪支撑着越来越瘫软的身体，臀部和双腿的肌肉不受控制地剧烈颤抖。一股全新而奇妙的快感贯穿全身，他能清楚地分辨出这是与他原本以为的疼痛所完全不同的感受，那是来自于一片无人知晓的仙境之中炼造出来的麻药，仅在注入身体的一瞬间产生刚好可以被察觉到的刺痛感，但随即便被酸胀和酥麻的浪潮取代。随着剂量的加大与频率的加快，隐藏在余韵里的舒适感便愈发显著地沿着各路经络游走在祥生身体的每一处，用时而激烈的愉悦感让祥生再也无法逃脱对体内填满欲望的依赖，他开始不自觉也抬起腰去迎合川尻莲越来越沉重的撞击，支离破碎的喘息与呻吟也缠上了几缕魅惑地香气。

“怎么样，祥生觉得舒服吗？”一边，川尻莲也彻底放下了顾虑，随着自己的喜好纵情摆动着腰身，将身下的花仙子折腾地更加凌乱不堪。

“舒……啊！舒服……好奇怪……啊！”祥生又发出了断断续续的呜咽声，这次是被爽哭的，“好……奇怪……啊……我居然……啊！想让……啊……莲再用力……啊！一点……再……啊！快一点……”第一次臣服于欲望之下，说出了羞耻台词的祥生害羞地把脸埋进了枕头，到最后说话声小得只剩下隔着棉布的一阵阵闷哼。

川尻莲倒是开心得笑出了声来，他靠近祥生还露在枕头外的耳尖，滚烫的气息灌入祥生的耳朵内。

“遵命，我的小仙子。”

汹涌的巨浪再次袭来，远比之前的任何一下拍击都要来得猛烈。贪婪的欲望又如一头破笼而出的猛兽，恶狠狠地紧咬着嘴里猎物不放，紧盯着最鲜嫩的那块软肉袭去，把身下之人逼出了一浪高过一浪的吟叫。动听的呻吟化作一缕有着强烈后劲的催情剂，飘绕在两副纠缠的躯体周围，一步步把沉溺在欲海中无法自拔的两人送上快乐的顶峰。

祥生终于支撑不住，在莲的搀扶下轻轻俯身倒在床上，自己射出来的那一滩粘腻的白浊全部沾上了他贴在床单上的腹部。从白嫩的臀肉到大腿根部还醒目地挂着来自川尻莲的那一部分高潮留下来的余韵。额前和耳后的碎发全部被汗水打湿，情潮过后还留着余热的身体泛着娇媚地粉红色，整个人仿佛就像刚从一池淫靡之液里打捞出来一样，看得川尻莲又是一阵血脉喷张，下身差点又要有抬头的趋势。

他使劲憋住一上一下的两股热流，先用纸巾替祥生简单清理了一下身体，刚准备起身想着去浴室给祥生准备洗澡的东西，却被一把拉住手腕，脚下一滑，直接摔回了床上，撞进了祥生盛满星光的眼眸里。

“莲，再陪我一下好不好。”祥生带着情事过后还有点嘶哑的嗓音，撒娇一般地勾了勾川尻莲的手指。

“当然可以了。”川尻莲笑着回握住那个调皮的指尖。祥生眨了眨眼睛，将头往川尻莲的颈窝靠去，川尻莲顺势揽过一只胳膊把祥生圈了进去。

“我好怕我刚刚只是做了一场梦。怕莲你一从我身边离开就消失不见了。”

“小傻瓜，我一直都在这里啊。”川尻莲刮了一下祥生的鼻梁轻笑道，“倒是我，才是更应该担心祥生会不见的那个人才对吧，毕竟这里原本就不属于祥生所在的世界。”

“不会的，只要有莲在的地方就是属于我的地方。”祥生的含笑的眼底仿佛也有一朵小雏菊在温暖的阳光下渐渐开放，“就算莲变老了，生病了，走不动了，我也会一直陪着莲走下去，因为莲是我命中注定的人。”

“谢谢你，祥生。谢谢你让我知道，原来我也可以不需要孤独地走完一生。”一个轻吻落在祥生的额头，“遇见你，是我这辈子最大的幸福。我会尽我所能，陪你走更长的路，我命中注定的花仙子。”

浓烈的欲火焦香散去，只留下满室的雏菊清香。


End file.
